Behind Blue Eyes
by Fictions of Legends
Summary: There is a new student at Middleton High and her name is Alexis. Her past and reasons for doing things are merky. They will be revealed...but, is that a good thing?


Hmmm...This story is okay. I have another, which is ALOT better, but it is a sequel that involes a character introduced in this story, written in dialogue form. I have no idea how to do chapters so the whole thing is one huge chapter. It's like 12 pages so if you think you might not be able to read that much, get a pen and paper and mark your spot. Her name is Alexis and she is a new student at Middleton High. Her past and reasons for doing things are merky. They will be revealed...but, is that a good thing?

Disclaimer: I do not own any KP characters except for the one I created for this story, Alexis.

-

**Behind Blue Eyes**

(The day starts off as any other. Kim Possible wakes up, the tweebs yelling in her ear. She stumbles down the stairs to the breakfast table. She rubs her eyes. Her parent's look at her like she's crazy.)

Mrs. Possible: Kimmie, dear, what are you doing up so late?

Kim: Hm, what do you mean?

Mrs. Possible: Well, it's 10:00 in the morning.

Kim: Whoa, gotta run. I already missed first period. (She starts running out the door) Hey, wait. How come the tweebs aren't at school

Mr. Possible: Well Kimmie Cub, look. (She looks and their faces are covered in chicken pocks.)

Jim and Tim: (Laugh) Haha.

Kim: Ew gross. And they touched me too. (looks at her watch.) Ah, gotta run.

(She turns on her rocket skates and gets to school, just as second period ends. She meets up with Ron at her locker.)

Ron: KP, where were you? I was worrying.

Kim: (says in a yawn) Sorry Ron, woke up late.

Ron: Well, at least you're here now. We've got Barkin next.

Kim: (sigh) I'm prepared for the worst.

(Inside Barkin's class, he finds Kim sleeping.)

Mr. Barkin: Possible! Would you like to explain to me what was just said?

Kim: Well, uhhh…

Mr. Barkin: (Cuts Kim off) Wait hold on. Stoppable! (We turn to see that Ron's sleeping right next to Kim. He wakes up.) What did I just say?

Ron: You just said "Stoppable! What did I just say?"

Mr. Barkin: (sarcastic) Ohoh, very funny. No! I was just telling you all that we have a new student. You may introduce yourself now.

(A blonde haired girl wearing a mini skirt, sweater, boots and a chocker.)

New girl: (Steps up) Um, hi. My name is Alexis. Alexis Madison. I came to Middleton from Los Angeles. (looks at Mr. Barkin) What else should I say?

Mr. Barkin: Is this your first school transfer?

Alexis: No.

Mr. Barkin: Then tell them that!

Alexis: (nervous) Ok. Um, I've been to 12 other schools.

Whole class: Wow!

Alexis: (to herself) What else?

Mr. Barkin: What are your hobbies?

Alexis: I don't see why that's important…

Mr. Barkin: Don't you want to make friends? Or are you just up here to waste our time?

Alexis: (sigh) Ok. I like to swim…oh and to fly…on planes.

(A voice came from the back of the classroom. It was Brick Flagg the high school jock.)

Brick: (Sarcastic) Noooo, we thought you flew on the back of a giant bird.

Alexis: (laughs nervously looking at the ground. Then sucks her teeth.) Ahah, then we must not be that smart then.

Ron: (whispering to Kim) I like this girl.

Brick: Hey, I happen to be just about passing in this class.

Alexis: Oh, why aren't we special?

Brick: (growls) Errrr…

Mr. Barkin: Wrap it up Madison!

Alexis: Sorry sir. That's about it.

Mr. Barkin: Ok then, sit down!

(Barkin keeps teaching as a note comes to Alexis.)

"Hey you're kinda cute. Wanna go out tonight

Brick"

(She looks up and rolls her eyes. She writes a note back saying "What the? First you insult my intelligence then you ask me out on a date?" Then the note comes back saying, "That's pretty much it yeah." She looks tweaked. "Ach, how dumb are you?" He soon sends another note back saying "That depends. How dumb do you think I am?" and he raises his eyebrows at her. Another note back to him saying "Dumber than a guy with half a monkey brain". Note back saying…huh?…"Ahhh! Monkeys! Signed Ron Stoppable".

Alexis: How did it get to him

Mr. Barkin: Madison! What was I talking about?

Alexis: Uhhh…something related to school, I suppose.

Mr. Barkin: (shakes his head) Oh how sad it is to see you, a mere student who has not even been here 1 period, misbehaving already.

Alexis: I'm sorry.

Mr. Barkin: You should be.

(The bell rings and Alexis is going to her new locker. Ron comes up to her.)

Ron: Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable.

Alexis: Oh yeah, the monkey guy.

Ron: (looks upset.) Yeah, guess I kinda have some monkey issues.

Alexis: Hehe! It's ok. I'm afraid of them too.

Ron: (Happy) Really? You're not just joking?

Alexis: No, really. I don't like to admit it, but yeah, I am.

(Kim comes over.)

Kim: Hey Ron. Oh, hey Alexis. My name's…

Alexis: Kim Possible, I've heard of you.

(Bonnie comes over.)

Bonnie: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Alexis: I'm Alexis.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller.

Alexis: Well it's a pleasure to meet you.

Bonnie: I know.

Alexis: (talking to Kim) Control freak?

Kim: Control freak.

Bonnie: Now go get me a drink.

Alexis: (Starts circling her as she follows her with her eyes.) Oh of course, would you like to have me wash your shoes at the same time. And maybe clear out your imagination, because the pile of things you're expecting me to do is never going to happen. I don't take orders, I give them. (She puts her hands behind her back as they start flaming red.) Now, listen Bonnie. You're not going to bother me, or my friends again, or you'll face serious consequences. (Hands stop.) Understood?

Bonnie: Yes ma'am. (She walks away.)

Ron: Whoa! How did you do that?

Kim: Yeah, Bonnie never leaves us alone that quick.

Alexis: Guess I just have a way with people. He! What do you guys have next?

Kim: Math. Mrs. McArtney.

Ron: Ach, I hate math. The basic adding and stuff, I can see how that's useful, but when, oh when am I ever going to have to figure out the square root of pie?

Alexis: I hear ya there. (Looks at program) Oh look, I have that too. Hey, wanna have a race? Last one there has to eat the cafeteria food.

(Kim and Ron start running off one way while Alexis waits until they can't see her anymore. All of a sudden black flames appear around her shoes and she speeds off at the speed of light. Later, at the classroom door, a blur is seen running in, then comes a panting Kim, who sees Alexis already sitting in a seat.)

Alexis: Hey Kim.

(Ron finally comes in.)

Ron: Auh man, looks like Alexis has to eat the lunch food. (Kim taps him on the shoulder twice and points him to Alexis.) Oh, come on, why do _I_ always have to eat the lunch food?

(They sit down next to Alexis)

Kim: How did you get here so fast?

Alexis: I'll tell you later.

(In the lunchroom, Ron is trying to shovel in piles of food into his mouth so he can get done quicker. Kim and Alexis look nauseous.)

Alexis: You know, I was just kidding about the consequences of the race.

Ron: (Already Done) Now you tell me.

Alexis: (trying to change the subject) Hey listen, you guys think you could stop with me to Bueno Nacho after school?

Ron: (quickly answers) Do we? Of course I'll take you, I can't be so sure about Kim.

Kim: Ron _lives_ in Bueno Nacho. Sure, I'll come too.

Alexis: Cool. I know the one in LA was a lot bigger, but I really wanted to come to this one. The whole home of the naco thing, you know?

Ron: Of course I do. _I_ invented the naco.

Alexis: You did?

Ron: (basking in honor) Yep.

Alexis: (Alexis blushes) Well, then, I'd like to try one you make yourself not one the workers prepare. Cool with you?

Ron: (blushes) Sure.

(Later on at Bueno Nacho)

Ron: (making the naco) There ya go. (Hands it to Alexis.)

Alexis: Thanks. (Tries to eat it but the filling comes out the other end and splatters everywhere.) Oh, wow, I'm sorry. (Alexis blushes in embarrassment.)

Ron: It's ok, happens to a lot of people. (Looks at her and there's just a staring silence. Kim is looking from one of them to the other and smiling.) Uh, you got a little something over there. (Points to her cheek. She tries to get it off but misses.) No, no, over there. (Points again and she still misses) No, let me get that for ya. (Takes a napkin and starts whipping her cheek. She blushes and so does he. He realizes what he's doing.) Uhhhh…(clears his throat) It's off.

Alexis: Oh, oh. Thank you. (giggles a bit.)

Ron: (Awkward) …I'm gonna go get some soda.

(Ron gets up and goes to the soda machine.)

Kim: (smiling) So…what's up with that?

Alexis: What's up with what?

Kim: Well you obviously like Ron…

Alexis: Is it really that obvious?

Kim: Obvious to put it lightly. You've been flirting with him all morning.

Alexis: Oh. (laughs nervously)

Kim: And he obviously likes you too.

Alexis: (Hopeful) Really?

Kim: Totally!

Alexis: What gave it away?

Kim: Well, for one thing, we already have sodas.

Alexis: Yeah.

Kim: And the napkin thing. Don't tell me you didn't see sparks flying.

Alexis: Well, yeah…

Kim: So, are you gonna ask him out?

Alexis: (Looks shocked) No, no, no way. Naah. I haven't known him long enough. I-I-I just met him.

Kim: Do you like him

Alexis: Yes, more than I've liked any guy.

Kim: Then ask him out.

Alexis: Kim, I can't.

Kim: Come on. I know Ron. He's nice. He won't be mean.

Ron: (comes back) Hey guys, was about to get soda when I realized we already had and…what's going on?

Kim: (Smiles slyly) Oh nothing. Alexis just has a question for you.

Alexis: (Ron looks at her and she chocks on her soda) I-I (looks from Kim to Ron.) I gotta go! (Grabs her bags and leaves.)

Ron: What's tweaking her?

Kim: Guy troubles.

(Later on that night, Kim and Ron are ready to go on a mission.)

Kim: (to Ron) You ready?

(Alexis shows up behind Ron)

Alexis: Ready.

Ron: Baaahhh!

Kim: Alexis, what are you doing here?

Alexis: Oh, hehe, guess I forgot to mention that part of my life story.

(Kimmunicator beeps)

Kim: What's the sitch Wade?

Wade: Well, if you're wondering why Alexis is meeting you for your mission, she's an agent like you. I called her in to help you guys. You'll find she can be quite useful on missions.

Kim: (sigh) Ok. We just need someone to sit on the floor of the plane. (Looks at Alexis and raises her eyebrows.) I'll do it.

Alexis: No, you two should sit. I will.

Ron: Auh, come on Alexis, you deserve a seat on your first mission. I'll take floor patrol.

Kim: I see we're all big with the generosity here, but truly, it's ok, I'll do it.

(They go on the plane and Alexis and Ron are sitting together. Kim is sitting on the floor Indian Style, with her head leaning on her fist. She is smiling.)

Kim: Well, it's time to get off.

Ron: (takes a breath) You know what that means, don't ya? I'll never get used to this. (looks at Alexis) Do you know how to sky dive?

Alexis: In a matter of speaking, yes.

Kim: On the count of jump. One, two, jump

(Alexis, Ron, and Kim jump and Alexis lets go of her board.)

Alexis: Woohoo!

Ron: Alexis!

(Ron zooms down and tries to catch her. Before she's caught, she starts floating in midair.)

Ron: Whoa!

Kim: (lands) How'd you do that?

Alexis: Oh, guess I forgot to mention I can float. Hehe! (rubs the back of her head.)

Kim: (Getting ready) Ok, we're going in. I'll handle Shego. Alexis, you're the sidekick's sidekick. That means you do whatever Ron tells you. Got it?

Alexis: (salutes) Yes ma'am.

(We go in)

Shego: Hey Kimmie. Wanted to hang?

Kim: Remember what I said. Ron, go sabotage the machine.

Ron: Sure KP.

(They go by the machine and Ron and Rufus start dismantling the machine.)

Alexis: Ok Ron, what should I do?

Ron: Okay, well uhhh…why don't you handle Drakken?

Alexis: On it. (walks up) Just gotta find him first.

(Drakken sneaks up on Alexis)

Ron: (notices.) Alexis, watch out!

(Drakken hits her with a pot and she gets cut.)

Drakken: Ahah! These things are good for everything.

Alexis: Ah! Oh, you'll pay for that. (She stands still, is surrounded by a light blue flame and is healed.)

Ron: Huh!

(Alexis' hands flame up purple and she throws flames at Drakken.)

Ron: How did you do that?

Alexis: Oh this? It's easy. Watch. Purple- attack. (she attacks Drakken. He falls down.) Red-Hypnosis (Uses red flame) I want you to dance like a monkey. (he starts dancing.)

Ron: Ahhh! No monkeys!

Alexis: Oh yeah, right. This introduces the next flame. Pink-amnesia. (uses pink) I want you to forget I asked you to dance like a monkey.

(He stops)

Drakken: Wait a second, what was I…?

Alexis: (uses this oppuritunity to introduce her orange flame and makes a pot and hits Drakken with it.) Ha! Orange-makes items. What was done to me is now done to you. Naaa! Okay, black-speed. (She speeds around Drakken and ties him up.)

Ron: That's how you got to class so fast.

Alexis: Right. (Shego tries to hit Alexis and she makes a rainbow flame in front of her.) Rainbow-defense. And, this one'll be fun. Gold-teleportation. (looks at Drakken) Am I over here? (flames gold) Or over here? (flames again) Or maybe here?

(Drakken gets dizzy and falls over.)

Alexis: Silver-the wishing. I wish you would go to sleep. (Drakken goes to sleep and Alexis falls.)

Ron: (Runs over and grabs her arm.) Hey, Alexis are you okay?

Alexis: Yeah, the wishing thing just really wipes me out. And last but not least. Blue-heal. (She uses it and is back on her feet.)

Ron: Alexis, your powers hurricane rock.

Kim: Okay. You guys finished over here

Alexis: Yeah.

Ron: Alright. First time we _actually _beat the bad guy. Booyah!

Shego: (jumps over) Not quite.

Alexis: Shego, nice to see you again.

Kim: You know Shego!

Shego: (talking to Alexis) Wish I could say the same for you. Honestly, I don't get why you would leave us for them.

Alexis: You better start getting it because I'm not changing any time soon. I'm doin the hero thing now.

Ron: What's going on here?

Alexis: (her hands light up red) You're going to let us leave now without a fight.

Shego: (Can't walk but still talks) Hey wait, you can't just walk out of here.

Kim: Watch us.

Ron: What was all of that about?

Alexis: Ron, there's a time and place for everything and this is neither.

Ron: Oh come on, you can tell me.

Alexis: (sigh) Can you keep a secret

Ron: Of course.

Alexis: (relieved) Great…so can I. (Alexis keeps moving on and Ron stops. His jaw drops.) Come on lets move out!

(Everyone goes home. Kim is sitting on her bed in her room. She was just writing in her journal, book in hand, and now she is thinking.)

Kim: (Alexis' encounter with Shego rang through her head. She couldn't get it out of her mind) How did Alexis know Shego? (thinks again) Well, she is an agent. Maybe she saw her on a previous mission. (Thinks again) But then again, what did Shego mean when she said "I don't get why you would leave us for them"? I'm confused. I'm sure it's nothing, but there's no harm in checking.

(Kim grabs the kimmunicator off her dresser and turns it on.)

Wade: (takes a sip of soda) What's up Kim?

Kim: Hey Wade, think you can run a scan on something for me?

Wade: Sure, what's the topic?

Kim: Alexis Madison.

Wade: Alexis? Why?

Kim: Just curious about a couple of things.

Wade: Ok, I should have the results tomorrow. You're positive you want me to do this?

Kim: Please and thank you. Night.

(Shuts off the kimmunicator. Next day at school, Kim is at her locker and Ron comes up to her.)

Ron: Hey KP, what's up?

Kim: I'm running a scan.

Ron: Cool. On what?

Kim: Alexis.

Ron: Wait, our Alexis? Why?

Kim: Well, that whole big thing with her and Shego last night just kinda had me wondering.

Ron: (wags his finger to signify that he remembers.) Oooohhh yeah. I dunno KP, maybe some things are better off hidden. I mean, if she wanted us to know or it was a threat, don't ya think she would tell us?

Kim: Ron, how can you be so sure? We've only known her for a little more than a day.

Ron: Yeah, but it really feels like we can trust her (hugs himself) ya know?

Kim: (looks serious) And those are the people I never trust.

Ron: (Upset) Kim, can't you just trust her…for me? I really like her.

(Alexis arrives)

Alexis: Hey guys. Why so glum?

Ron: (sigh) No reason.

Alexis: Just one of those days huh?

Kim: Guess so.

Alexis: Auh, don't worry. No matter what it is, I'm sure it'll get better by the end of school. Everything always does.

(We come back to Kim's locker after school with Alexis and Ron.)

Kim: You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. I have to do something.

(Ron and Alexis walk ahead.)

Ron: Hey Alexis?

Alexis: Yeah Ron.

Ron: There's something I gotta ask ya.

Alexis: Shoot.

Ron: Well…uh…I kinda…really…(In silent voice) like you.

Alexis: You do?

Ron: Yeah, and I was kinda wonderin'…if you'd go out with me.

Alexis: (Hugs Ron) Yes, yes, sure. I've been waitin' for you to ask me!

Ron: You were? Why didn't you say something?

Alexis: Well, I was scared.

Ron: Why?

Alexis: Well, why were you scared?

Ron: That you'd say no.

Alexis: Well there's your answer. That's why I was scared too.

(Back to Kim by her locker and the computer goes on with Wade on the screen.)

Wade: Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey Wade. Any results?

Wade: Well, it turns out you were right to be concerned.

Kim: Really?

Wade: Yeah. Check this out. (Police reports pop up on screen.)

Kim: I know those. Aren't those almost all of Drakken and Shego's schemes from last year?

Wade: Right. And Alexis was personally involved in all of them. And not in trying to stop them.

Kim: I knew it.

(Later on that night, Kim is sitting, talking on the phone with Ron.)

Ron: (stunned) I can't believe it.

Kim: Well believe it, the facts are clear.

Ron: Why would she hide this from us?

Kim: My guess, she was planning on betraying us. How are you taking it?

Ron: (Still upset.) I guess, I'll manage. Listen, I gotta go. Have a good night KP.

Kim: (upset) Bye Ron.

(Next morning Kim and Ron are standing by their lockers, speechless, grins upon their face. Alexis comes up to them.)

Alexis: Why are you guys also so upset whenever I see you here? (She looks at Kim, who is putting a book in her locker.) Hey. (Kim looks at her with a look of disgust on her face then looks back at her locker and slams it.) What did I do?

Kim: (Angry) What did you do? What did you do! I'll tell you what you did. You lied to us.

Alexis: (Confused) What did I say?

Kim: You were a villain.

Alexis: I never said I wasn't so technically I didn't lie to you. (Upset) Hey wait a second. You snooped in my file?

Kim: Yeah, and I'm glad I did too. You were gonna betray us.

Alexis: No, I wasn't.

Kim: (sarcastic) Sure.

Alexis: No really. I've been done with the evil stuff for a while now. I don't like it anymore, I'm tired of it.

Kim: Oh, ok. (sarcastic) Why don't you just join our team again? We'll have fun (gets serious) while you stab us in the back! (Alexis is shaking her head) How do we know you're not gonna get tired of being a good guy? How do we know you're not all of a sudden gonna turn on us?

Alexis: (upset) You're just gonna have to trust me.

Kim: No, I'm done trusting you.

Alexis: (speechlessly, just looks over to Ron who's staring down at the floor.) Ron?

Ron: (looks up at her and sniffles) Maybe you should just go.

Alexis: (Nods) Maybe I should. (starts walking away and turns back.) I don't need you, you know? It's not crucial to have you like me. My life isn't based on having you like me. Go on without me, I don't care. Goodbye. (Tears form in her eyes) Sayonara. (She leaves.)

Ron: (Turns to Kim) I dunno KP, I can't help but feel that maybe we didn't do the right thing.

Kim: I'm not trusting her. You wanna go and hang out and play your little couple games with her, go ahead, but don't come crying to me when you have a knife in your back.

Ron: (Looks confused) Wait, if I have a knife in my back, wouldn't I be dead? How can I come crying to you?

Kim: (Looks annoyed) Always with the jokes. You know there's a time where you have to be serious. (The kimmunicator beeps) Not the best time Wade.

Wade: Well, I'm sorry. But we've got hundreds of villains all heading to the same place. Drakken must be having a seminar. Everyone's there.

Kim: Everyone being…?

Wade: Everyone being, Monkey Fist, Adrena Lynn, DNAmy, Duff Killagen, the Hench Co. guys, and many, many more. And they're all meeting Drakken and Shego. Here are the coordinates. (Screen shows a map with bleeping dots, all with names next to them.)

Kim: On it. Get us a ride?

Wade: Jet planes. Should be arriving any second.

(Kim and Ron arrive. They try to stay hidden but Duff Killagen sees them.)

Duff: Ay Lassie, come to join us?

Monkey Fist: Oh, and her stupid sidekick.

(They all crowd around Ron.)

Ron: KP HELP!

(Kim comes and tries to rescue Ron but she is pulled down and massacred by all the villains.)

Drakken: Kim Possible, did you really think you were going to beat me this time with all of these villains here?

(All villains laugh. Kim and Ron are strapped to a rocket.)

Ron: (sigh) I knew this was a bad idea. Rufus, buddy, get us outa here.

(Rufus tries to cut through the ropes. The won't break.)

Rufus: Err...Bleh bleh bleh bleh. Hmmm… (He kicks the ropes.)

Drakken: (From balcony) Oh yes, and don't even try to have you're guinea pig break through that.

Ron: He's not a guinea pig, he's a naked mole rat!

Rufus: (angry) Yeah.

Drakken: Same difference. No matter what, all it's going to give him is a bad toothache. Those ropes are unbreakable. Now, when I press this button, the rocket will take off to the moon. And with no helmets…you will suffocate in the unbreathable air of space. Muahahahahahaha!

(Meanwhile, back at school, Alexis is sitting at her desk, tapping on it with a pencil.)

Alexis: (Silently) I have to check on Ron and Kim. (Raises hand)

Mr. Barkin: Yes Madison?

Alexis: Mr. Barkin, sir, I have to use the bathroom.

Mr. Barkin: Don't we all. (Goes back to teaching.)

Alexis: (thinking) _'I've gotta think of a way to get to the bathroom.' _(snaps her fingers) _'I got it!'_ (She stands up, covers her mouth and begins to cough.)

(This works, Mr. Barkin turns around.)

Mr. Barkin: (nervous) Everyone move! We got a hurler! Madison, get to the bathroom! Go, go, go!

(In the bathroom, Alexis makes sure no one else is there and she conjures up a T.V. with her orange flame.)

Alexis: (to the T.V.) Show me where Ron and Kim are. (It shows them the villain convention and she sees Ron and Kim.) Ah! They're done for. I gotta help them some how.

(She flies over there herself with her flying powers. She gets to the doorway and Shego jumps down in front of her.)

Shego: Hey Lexi.

Alexis: Hey Shegy.

Shego: Ewww, don't call me Shegy.

Alexis: Don't call me Lexi.

Shego: Oh, give me a break, is this all we're gonna be doing? Talking? I was planning on action. Tell you what, you talk, and I'll fight.

(She comes hands flaring and jumps at Alexis.)

Alexis: Not a chance. (Alexis hits her with purple flames.)

Shego: Oh, ok. Lets go Lexi.

Alexis: Don't call me Lexi!

Shego: Why, whatcha gonna do? Hurt me? Hahaha! Give me a break!

Alexis: Great idea. (Makes an orange flame that turns into a sword.)

Shego: Oh, she's playin' in the big leagues now.

(They fight and she soon gets Shego out of the way. But all of the other villains jump on her.)

Alexis: I didn't want to have to use this, but it looks like it's the only way. (Her hands spark silver.) I wish, that all the bad guys were back where they should be!

(All the villains, including Drakken and Shego, disappear. Alexis uses the blue flame to heal herself. She then gets up to see Ron, Kim and Rufus.)

Alexis: (happy) Guys! (runs over there.) You're ok.

Kim: You can't break us out though, unbreakable rope.

Alexis: Figures. Drakken picks _this_ time to use _my _invention. Luckily, there's always a weak spot in the back. (Goes to the back and shows a part of the rope colored white that says, "break here". She breaks it.)

Kim: (Jumps down.) You saved us.

Alexis: Yep, I'm not evil. (She sees Ron and it seems like she hasn't seen him in years. She runs over to him and hugs and kisses him.) I thought I was never going to see you again.

Ron: (Hugging her real tight) I never doubted you for a second.

Alexis: (Suffocating) Ok, oxygen becoming an issue.

Ron: (kisses her) Sorry.

Kim: Ok lovebirds, time to get outa here.

Alexis: Oh, there's a dance in the gym tonight. Wanna go?

Kim: Sure.

(Later on that night at the dance. It was a slow song and Alexis and Ron are dancing.)

Alexis: (to Ron) I know I'm not the perfect dancer, but are you at least having fun?

Ron: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Alexis: Hmmm…I love you Ron Stoppable.

Ron: I love you too. (really happy) Oh, hey, happy ending. Booyah!

Alexis: (Gives him a high five.) Hehe! You're so funny.

(As the scene closes Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me) by Blessid Union of Souls plays in the background. Here are the lyrics so you can get a better view at things.)

Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me) by Blessid Union of Souls 

**She don't care about my car**

**She don't care about my money**

**And that's real good 'cause I don't got alot to spend  
But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin'**

**She likes me for me** **  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford** **  
With the charm of Robert Redford oozing out my ears  
But what she sees **

**Are my faults and indecisions**

**My insecure conditions** **  
And the tears upon the pillow that I shed**

**She don't care about my big screenOr my collection of DVD's Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch to much t.v.**

**And she don't care that I can fly her**

**To places she ain't never been** **  
But if she really wants to go  
I think deep down she knows that All she has to say is when**

**She likes me for me** **  
Not because I hang with Leonardo** **  
Or that guy who played in "Fargo"  
I think his name is Steve  
She's the one for me** **  
And I just can't live without her** **  
My arms belong around her **

**And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again** **  
Yeah, I'm so glad I found her once again**

**Gazing at the ceiling** **  
As we entertain our feelings in the dark** **  
The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us** **  
What we're made of in the end**

**_break_ **

**She likes me for me **

**Not because I sing like Pavarotti**

**Or because I'm such a hottie (sigh)I like her for her** **  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer**

**Why does she waste all her time with me?**

**Huh?**

**There must be something there that I don't see** **  
I don't see**

**She likes me for me** **  
Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry** **  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey  
Unlike the Cable Guy**

**But what she sees** **  
Is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again** **  
Found her once again** **  
Once again  
Yeah, I'm so glad I found her once again. **

(The night ends with everyone dancing with someone. Bleccchhh! Even Bonnie has someone. Well, I guess everyone deserves at least one happy ending in their life.)

**THE **

**END **


End file.
